


Come Home to Me

by unsink



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 3racha are sorta famous, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Christmas Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, M/M, New Year's Fluff, Not Beta Read, Pining, honestly angst if you squint, switching POV, well my friend read it before posting so idk if that counts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22140340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsink/pseuds/unsink
Summary: Jisung encounters his ex on the plane back home.[This fic is being rewritten.]
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix
Comments: 19
Kudos: 111





	Come Home to Me

**Author's Note:**

> this fic was my first fanfic so it's being rewritten

11/23/2020 

Hello, all. Sorry for having to do this. I'm reworking/rewriting this fic rn so I've temporarily deleted the text. Might have it back up by January 2021 if time permits. I'm sorry to everyone who liked it and wanted to reread it. I'm grateful you gave the fic much love especially because I couldn't. Thank you again. 

I have Twitter AUs if that would compensate things haha you can find me @writejilix. 


End file.
